Never Alone
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Hinata goes to tell Naruto how she feels when she discovers he's allready taken. In search for comfort she winds up in the arms of a familliar friend. YURI: HINATA X SAKURA SHIPPUUDEN BASED
1. Discovery and a Broken heart

**Title:** Never Alone

**Author:** Tara-Kitaide

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** T...for cursing and violence and stuff like that... that and Yuri fluff.

**Pairing: **Sakura/Hinata with a little Naruto/Gaara

**Spoilers:** Uh...Watch Shippuuden...or...well...you don't have to really...

**Summary: **After the two and a half year time skip, Hinata finally decides to reveal her feelings to Naruto. When she discovers hes all ready taken, she seeks comfort in the most unlikely place.

**Warnings:** Starts off slow. Violence and stuff. Also, shojo-ai and Shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wished, I do not own Naruto.

**Dedication:** To my math teacher for teaching me that X2-3x+9 divided by 9 eighths to the second power x pie 3x, because lord knows I use that information every day!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Discovery

--------------------------------------

Hinata ran through the crowded streets of Konoha, kicking up mud and dirt due to the newly fallen rain. She refused to believe what she had heard. What she had _seen_. Her heart throbbed in her chest so she gripped it quickly in a useless attempt to stop the pain. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she swiped at them with her free hand. Despite the cold, rainy session, it was valentines day. Another reason to dread this particular afternoon, Hinata thought.

Gaara had come to Konoha to meet with the current Hokage, Tsunade, and reestablish trade between the two neighboring country's. He had come and done his duty but insisted on staying. Many people questioned him as to why but he never gave a straight answer. Eventually the subject was dropped and nobody cared but still a few wondered. Hinata had wondered and now she knew...

**Only a few moments ago:**

Hinata jumped across the tiled Konoha roofs, her carefully wrapped heart shaped package in her arms. A smile spread wide across her face as her long raven black hair fanned out behind her. It was valentines day. The day she was going to finally tell Naruto. Tell him about how she felt. Tell him that she loved him.

The thought filled her heart with warmth. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind. She'd give Naruto the gift, tell him, and hopefully he'd feel the same way. If he didn't, then that was fine. He'd wait for him. She'd waited so long already, a little more time wouldn't make a difference. Sometimes waiting was more affective than pushing forcefully and besides, she loved him enough to be able to live on the smallest of moments.

She smiled as she landed on the window seal out side of Naruto's apartment. She listened for a movement and heard the door close. Perfect! He had just gotten back! She peaked as best she could through the blinds and tried to eye Naruto. Instead, a bright red mop of hair came into view as the owner sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto himself was taking off his jacket and hanging it up next to the door.

"Phew! I thought we'd never get out of there! Eh, Gaara?"

Hinata's eyes widened a little as she heard Naruto speak.

_Gaara? Why is he here...?_

She saw Gaara nod and answer.

"Yes. There were quite a few people. Of course, that is to be expected, considering its valentines day."

Naruto smiled and plopped down next to Gaara on the bed, wrapping an arm around the kazekage's shoulders as Gaara leaned in and rested against Naruto. Naruto sighed and nuzzled the red hair while he stroked it.

"Thats right. I nearly forgot. Sorry I couldn't get you anything. I'm such a bad boyfriend."

Hinata felt her heart almost leap out of her chest.

_Boyfriend?! N-Naruto-kun... and Gaara-kun... No! They can't be!_

Gaara smiled and sighed. "You're present enough."

Naruto chuckled and kissed his head softly. "Its strange hearing stuff like that from you."

"What? It's strange to tell you I love you?" Gaara wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and kissed his neck.

Hinata froze. She felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. It was one thing that Naruto didn't love her, she could handle that. But for him to love someone else, and _Gaara_ of all people? Hinata's throat tightened and her chest felt compressed. She put her hand to her chest in attempt to suppress the pain but it was no use.

Then, what she say next nearly broke her completely.

Naruto touched Gaara's face gently and lifted his face to his. They gazed at each other for moments on end before moving the few centimeters between them and kissed.

Hinata couldn't take it. The look of complete happiness that shone on Naruto's face when he kissed Gaara, the way he held him, stroked his hair, loved him... She only wished it was her instead. Part of her was happy for Naruto but that part was very small and afraid to show it's self for risk of being devoured by her ugly side. Hinata took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Then, with tears running down her pale face, she turned and ran.

-/-/-/-

Hinata even now continued to run. She pushed on despited the aching in her legs that told her to stop. She didn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

I'm dreaming. This is just a really bad dream. I'll wake up soon and it will be valentines day, then I'll go to Naruto-kun and see for myself. None of this is real! It's not real!

While emerged in her thoughts, Hinata forgot to watch herself and tripped, In attempt to steady herself, she blindly reached out and grabbed the nearest object, in this case a person. With two shouts, one from Hinata and one from the other person, they descending party both fell into a puddle of fresh mud.

Hinata lay there a moment, letting her new physical pain linger with the emotional before pulling herself up and apologizing to whomever she dragged down.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and...!"

Hinata's voice trailed off as her muddy companion stood. The girl brushed the mud off her pink skirt and grumbled.

"D-Don't worry about it. I should have watched myself."

Sakura smiled and extended a mud covered hand to the still immobile Hinata. Hinata gazed back a moment before mouthing Sakura's name and taking her hand, hoisting herself up.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't know it was you."

Sakura blinked at the lifelessness in Hinata's voice. She glanced up and down the girl's figure before fixing on her face and gasping slightly. Her eyes widened a little as worry overcame her.

"Hinata... you've been... crying...?"

Hinata put a hand to her face and her features widened slightly. She had never stopped crying. Even now, the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed and a wave of pain over came her again.

"Sakura... Chan... I..." Her sentence was cut off by a round of sobs and hics.

"W-Wah? H-Hinata, what is it?! What's wrong?!"

Sakura rushed to Hinata's side and shooed away the growing crowd of on lookers. Hinata cried as Sakura wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Hinata, what's wrong. You can trust me, you know that."

Hinata nodded feebly and gripped Sakura's shoulder, steadying herself.

"I-I know that..." Hinata managed through sobs. "J-Ju-Just not here... Some place... Some place private..."

Sakura nodded and helped Hinata walk.

"My place isn't too far. We can get cleaned up and talk there."

Hinata didn't respond. It was all she could do to watch where she placed her feet and smother her sobbing. The two carried on, avoiding on lookers and maneuvering through the crowded streets.

_I wonder what happened? She seems so... broken. Last time we talked, she said she was going to see Naruto today. Did something happen or..._

Sakura looked down and noticed the heart shaped box tucked under Hinata's arm. Some fancy scrawl was written across the top. Sakura squinted at the box for a moment before the name came into focus. She gasped a little but it wasn't enough to draw Hinata's attention. For that she was grateful.

The name on the box was "Naruto". It was for Naruto.

_So she was going to see him but did she even get there?_

Sakura looked down at Hinata's sorry form and sighed softly.

_Guess I'll have to wait to find out._


	2. Tears and a warm kiss

**Title:** Never Alone

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** T...for cursing and violence and stuff like that... that and Yuri fluff.

**Pairing: **Sakura/Hinata with a little Naruto/Gaara

**Spoilers:** Uh...Watch Shippuuden...or...well...you don't have to really...

**Summary: **After the two and a half year time skip, Hinata finally decides to reveal her feelings to Naruto. When she discovers hes all ready taken, she seeks comfort in the most unlikely place.

**Warnings:** Starts off slow. Violence and stuff. Also, shojo-ai and Shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wished, I do not own Naruto.

**Dedication:** To Sakura-Chan, My girlfriend.

--------------------

**Chapter 2**

Understanding

--------------------

It had been about an hour sense Hinata and Sakura reached the home. They had made it pass Sakura's mother, telling her some story about Hinata coming over to brush up on basic kunoichi stuff. Now Hinata sat idle on the bed after having cleaned up and changed into some simple cloths of Sakura's. Sakura was drying off her hair in the bathroom across from the bed room after just getting out of the shower. She left both doors open in case Hinata went into hysterics again and made sure she could see the girl at all times.

Hinata just stared at her hands in disbelief of what had happened. She couldn't think of why she had even agreed to come or tell Sakura everything. It seemed like a foolish thing to do now that she was moments away from doing it. Should she tell her everything? Only the basics? Details? What if she tells everyone? What would that mean for Gaara and Naruto?

Hinata jumped as the floor boards creaked in front of her. Her head immediately shot up to see Sakura tying her hair up in a small ponytail. She sighed a little in relief before fear and worry started to overcome her. The time had come, she had to make a choice. Tell Sakura everything, little to nothing or nothing at all. The last option seemed to be favorable but part of Hinata wanted to share her pain.

There was another creek as Sakura sat next to Hinata on the mattress she turned to the troubled girl but she didn't look back. "Hinata..." She called softly, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Hinata felt her eyes narrow as she looked down at her hands and began to clench and unclench them into fists. "Hinata, you know what ever it is, you can trust me with it, right?"

Hinata was silent a few moments before opening and closing her mouth several times. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and forced out a few squeaks but couldn't come up with the words. She sighed after awhile and swallowed again. _I can't say it..._

"Look, you don't have to tell me yet. I understand." Sakura stood and began walking towards the door when a fragile hand caught her wrist.

"N-No! Don't go!" Hinata gasped. Her voice was strained and sounded strange, even in her own ears. Hinata put a hand to her neck and felt as it became hot and bothered. She tried to gulp but when she did, it hurt. It felt like she was being pricked by a thousand needles. Hinata winced and tried to cough as best as possible.

Sakura looked back at the girl and noticed the hand wrapped around her throat. She took her arm back from Hinata and faced her, knelling down in front of her to examine her neck. "What's wrong? Does your throat hurt?" Hinata nodded weakly and winced when she had to swallow again. "Okay, just wait here for a second. I'll be right back."

Sakura stood again but was dragged back down. She gave a small gasp as she was thrust down by her arm and her eyes widened when a pair of pail, frail arms wrapped around her neck. She looked down, her mind reeling. There was nothing but a curtain of fine black hair and then the muffled sobs against her shoulder where Hinata buried her face.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata sobbed softly. Sakura composed herself and sighed as she put a hand on the girl's back. "Sakura-chan..." Hinata sobbed again. "I love him... I really love him but..." Sakura ran her hand soothingly along the girl's back and used the other to run it through the long dark hair.

"It's okay. Just let it out, Hinata." She cooed in the girl's ear. Hinata tightened her hold and brought Sakura closer to her.

"I love him but... but... I still want him to be happy but..." Sakura felt the girl tremble in her arms and buried her face in the soft black hair. "But what?"

"He... He's already... He loves him and I..." Hinata mumbled this part against Sakura's skin, hoping she didn't hear right. "I love him so much Sakura-chan! But he... he already has someone! There's no way I can tell him now!" Hinata began to shake and convulse violently in her friend's arms. Sakura felt a jolt of surprise shock her body.

_If who Hinata is talking about is indeed Naruto, then that means that Naruto is seeing someone! And didn't she say **He** loves **him**? Is Naruto seeing another **guy**?! No way. I **must** have heard wrong. Who would ever want to go out with Naruto? Girl or Boy?!_

Sakura wanted to slap herself for not remembering the trembling girl in her arms was one of, probably many people who had admired Naruto. Even she at one time felt something akin to a crush towards the boy but it was only out of her loneliness and longing for someone she just couldn't have. Someone she really loved. Someone out of reach.

Sakura sighed and removed her hand from Hinata's hair to wrap it around her back and hold her tightly. "You mean Naruto, right?" Hinata nodded against her shoulder. "Do you want to tell me who the other person is?"

Hinata tensed visibly and Sakura noticed. "Okay, then. You don't have to tell me and I wont make you. Just relax, it's okay, I got you. Your gonna be okay. I'm here for you."

Sakura's words brought more tears to Hinata's eyes. The girl's words were incredibly soothing and soft against Hinata's now flushed and hot skin but the comfort they held began to fade as the words did. Hinata gripped Sakura's shit, bunching it in her now white knuckles and let sob after sob escape. She wanted more than anything for Sakura to speak again, to keep sending those comforting words throughout.

Then a jolt of electricity spread throughout Hinata's body when she felt soft plump flesh against her forehead which she didn't immediately recognize as Sakura's lips until they slowly pulled away. Hinata shuddered but it went unnoticed for she was already shaking. Her forehead was now warm where Sakura had kissed her comfortingly and she wanted so desperately for that warmth to stay. It was comforting... soothing... nice...

Hinata stopped when she felt herself beginning to enjoy the comforting warmth more than she should. She couldn't deny that he had fund comfort in it and she couldn't deny that she did like it but the almost immediate calming of her body, and the unexplainable want for those lips again, were confusing and... frightening.

Hinata sniffed a few more times and swiped at the remaining tears in her eyes before slowly backing away from Sakura's body and out of her arms. "Ah, th-thank you Sakura-chan... I feel... better now..."

Sakura nodded and released the girl reluctantly. She could still tell Hinata was distressed but was now doing better than before. She smiled to herself as a small wave of relief trickled through her._ Good. At least I got through to her._

Sakura stood back up but didn't move. She watched Hinata a while more, making sure it was safe to leave the girl. "I'll be right back." Sakura said. Hinata didn't meet her gaze. Sakura stood a moment more before heading off to the bathroom.

-/-/-/-

sorry to end so crappie and make it so short and for making you guys wait. I've just been so busy, I haven't had time to type. -.-; So here you go.


	3. I'm sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know this is not abandoned nor is my other work. I'm working on a new chapter but it's hard with everything else going on in life right now. As it stands, I'll be finishing Unrequited Love, then Forsaken, then Confessions and forever and then Deception. After that, it goes to Never Alone and Star Cross. I'm sorry again. Please be patient with me.


End file.
